


An Intangible Bond

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary finds herself in a dream with only Jonathan for company. Clary/Sebastian(Jonathan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intangible Bond

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Clary knew she was dreaming by the blurred edges of her vision and the strange colour scheme of the scenery around her- predominantly black and white a part from the odd swirl of sky-blue, that seemed to dance in the wind and the flash of her fiery red curls, every so often. The dream was only confirmed by the ethereal appearance of what had once been the Fairchild Manor; Idris. And Jonathan was here.

She couldn't see him yet, but she could feel him, like an intangible, bloody rope tied between them- one end knotted to one of her ribs, the other knotted to one of Jonathan's. Just like that, it began to take visible shape; two entwined cords- one, a gold shimmering garnet red and the other, a garnet red shimmering onyx. And it lead straight into the heart of the manor ruins. Clary's heart leaped as her feet unwillingly started forwards, walking gradually turned into a sprint. The petit girl felt as if she were watching from behind a glass wall, as clouds flew across the grey scale sky, making everything happening below look like it was in slow motion.

And there he was; his back was to her, but she could tell he sensed her presence. His black and white toning wasn't especially different to real life, but the runes scrawled all over his bare arms and torso, were a shining silver, so bright that Clary lifted a hand to shield her eyes, momentarily. However, it was the whip scars- red and raw and charred looking flesh, in the dream- that brought the tears to her eyes.

Her steps slowed as she looked at the gold, red and black bond extending from her body, which was burrowed into the skin of Jonathan's back. The tears dripped from her chin silently, as her feet came to a stop, centre metres behind her brother. She watched as her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed salty kisses tenderly, to each line of ragged flesh. Jonathan remained unmoving, but she could feel his heart beating away, faster than a normal human, through his shoulder blades. Eventually he turned to her, warm hands gripping her hips, firmly. Wet lashed, emerald green eyes glanced up into bottomless black ones. Jonathan's delicate lips curled up at the corners when Clary hooked her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth against his. She gasped as he pried her willing lips open and ravished her tongue with his own. He released a groan that sent shivers up and down her spine; she stroked at the silky white locks that curled at the back of his neck.

This time, kissing Jonathan didn't feel like falling into an endless abyss, it felt like soaring upwards into the sky and completely surpassing Heaven and Hell. The couple drew apart. A feverish flush had appeared along Jonathans sharp cheekbones, which Clary probably mirrored. His eyes had grown impossibly darker with undeniable want and his mouth was now quirked up on one side. Clary heard herself as if from a great distance- voice soft and submissive.

"I belong to you."

* * *

 


End file.
